Rima is an Idiot!
by Kichi-Baka
Summary: Rima gets a handfull of new chars. The Guardians get new friends, feelings for eachother and towards everyone change, who will rima's feelings go too? Why does she have so many new charas? And What happen to the good old times With Fights and Fake cries?
1. He peeks into conversations!

**Fate: YAY! Beginning of my Rimahiko series! =D**

**Rima: Since, when is there a "Rimahiko" I mean seriously what is that?**

**Fate sweat drops**

**Nagi: I kno_w _a rimahiko is!!!**

**Fate covers Nagi's mouth and laughs nervously "Shut up, Idiot!" **

**Fate puts Nagi in a closet and locks the door**

**Rima sweat drops "Time for the disclaimer…Fate owns nothing"**

**You can hear fate killing nagi in the backround**

_-at School-_

_-Rima's POV-_

"Ugh! Class went on forever, didn't it, Amu?" I said as walking out of the class room

"Yeah, It was fun though!" Nagihiko replied peeking into MY conversation. I looked at him a sweat dropped

"I wasn't talking to you, You purple-haired weirdo, stalker!" I replied angrily

He was always, always, always wherever amu and I were! Was he really trying to steal amu from me!?

"Rima? Rima? RIMA!?!" Amu screeched, I looked up from my little thoughts…

"What?" I asked

"Nagihiko is gone, Why do you always seem to be so mean to each other yet I feel like theres a spark between you two!" Amu said giggling like a little strawberry muffin talking while drunk.

I thought what!? I hate that purple-haired weirdo! There is no way IN HELL THERE WAS A SPARK BETWEEN US!

"There is definitely no way in mother fucking hell spark between us, I hate him!" I said though it kind of felt like a lie!**(A/N hell yeah rima that's a fucking lie get together nagi!)**

"Ok…" Amu walked away whistling like an idiot and fell down some stairs luckily Ikuto was there! WAIT!I kuto!?!?!?

I ran over to where amu fell onto ikuto

"Ikuto what the fuck are you doing here?!?!" I yelled

"I Just had to see how my little Amu was doing!" Ikuto replied and he gave amu a look that a 2 year old deserved. Amu looked ready to kill him! I pitied Ikuto…Never mind!

"I'm. Not. Your. Amu!" Amu said sourly

Ikuto bent down and kissed amu

Creepy Nekomimi! Hahaha!

"Ik- Mph!" Amu tried to say something but Ikuto just had to kiss her !

Tadase came out of no where and starting fighting over amu!

"This is going to be a very very long day" I said while walking away hearing them all yell.

Did I mention we're in 7th grade… and we're all still guardians! Because gay ass Tsukasa said there wasn't anymore people with Charas so he made us guardians AGAIN!! I almost killed him that day!

_-flash back-_

"_You're all officially guardians again! Isn't That wonderful?!' Tsukasa said jumping up and down_

_We all moaned in protest._

_The only thing different about the guadians this year is that we had Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko, Utau, Ikuto, and Me! More people this year hooray…NOT!_

"_Tadase is king. Rima is Queen, Nagihiko is Jack, Yaya is ace, Amu is Joker, Utau is Princess, Kukai is Prince and Ikuto is Spades" Tsukasa said gaily_

"_Tsukasa+young boys sometimes equals bad bad things! Hahahahahaha!" I said between laughs_

_Every laughed their asses off._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Haha!

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

Crap, Crap, Crap!!!! I can't believe I was going to this I didn't want to but…It was Kukai's idea!

_-Flash Back-_

"_How can I get Rima to like me!!!?!???!" I Asked frustrated_

"_Maybe you should have them all go meet 'Nadeshiko' and talk to rima then tell her you're Nagihiko Simple! just don't bring Yaya ok?" Kukai answered like a genius while Grinning like an idiot_

"_That might just work, I'll go get Tadase" I said quickly while grinning right back at Kukai._

_-End of Flashback-_

While walking to the guardians meeting I saw a few X-eggs I started running to the guardians hangout.

I walked in when I got there.

"Hi, Everyone!" I said in my Nadeshiko voice While smiling

" I saw some X eggs outside" I added still using nadeshiko voice

Amu tackled me and said " Nadeshiko…X eggs...Nadeshiko…X eggs...Nadeshiko…X eggs…X EGGS!"

Amu got up.

" Lets go get those X eggs!" Yaya ran outside with everyone following her.

Amu, Rima and I sweat dropped. The ran to join the others.

_-Rima's POV-_

I ran to catch up, Curse my short legs! I started panting we were there! Finally!

"CharaNari: Amulet Heart!"

"CharaNari: Platinum Royal!"

"CharaNari: Dear Baby!"

"CharaNari: Sky Jack!"

"CharaNari: Clown Drop!"

"CharaNari: Black Lynx!"

"CharaNari: Lunatic Charm!"

"CharaNari: Yamato Maihime!"

"Nadeshiko can CharaNari?!"

"Yes" She smiled

"Juggling Party!" I said as my pins chased them to a dead end where Utau was they turned right around and blasted X energy at us.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase made sure we didn't all get hit by the x energy stupid tada-gay.

Amu started to talk to to them and tell they weren't useless…blah blah blah…

"Useless! Useless! Useless!"

"Go!Go little duckies!" Yaya said I sweat dropped I hated her attack! No offence to Yaya!

"Negative heart!… Lock On!" Amu said as she purified the X-eggs

We all changed back. Then everyone turned to Nadeshiko.

" Nadeshiko How long are you staying!?!" Amu said excitedly

" I'm leaving tonight so I wanted to go shopping with Amu and Rima" She smiled.

Ugh! I didn't even know her and she wanted to go shopping with me!?

WHY!!!!!!! WHY!!!!! I don't even know this crazy sock and she wants to go shopping with ME! If she knows how much I hate her brother…UGH!** (A/N if only you knew, you stingy bitch, if only you knew!!)**

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

Rima-chan looked very pissed…

"Hi, _Nadeshiko_" Rima narrowed her eyes and looked at me with pure hatred.

"Hi Rima-Chan I hope we can be best friends!" I tilted my head a little and smiled my best Nadeshiko smile

She growled! It was kinda cute though! Hehehe! I never want to laugh like that again it makes me sound like a girl!!

"Lets go!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu punched her fist in the air and grabbed our hands running full speed towards the mall.

_-The mall-_

_-Rima's POV-_

"Ooh! Rima-chan look at this!!!" Amu exclaimed while holding up a pink bikini Nadeshiko's eyes widened like why did I ask them to come again?

"That looks good on you Amu!" I said looking very bored

"Rimaaaa! Try on this one!!!" Amu whined while holding up a black and orange bikini…Oh. My. God. Its so-o-o-o-o cute!

"Fine" I said dully and went into the changing room. When I came back out Nadeshiko's eyes widened…a lot …Great another person like Tada-gay . Freaking lesbian!

"Oh My Gosh, Rima it looks really good on you!!!" Nadeshiko and Amu exclaimed excitedly.

"Do I have to buy it?" I groaned though I really liked it…

"YESS!" Amu yelled making everyone in the store look at her.

"Ugh, Fine" I moaned pleased with making such a good act.

We all had bought something by the time we were done except Nadeshiko…

I bought a bikini and a couple gaga mangas, Amu bought a bikini and some hair accessories, Nadeshiko bought nothing, absolutely nothing!

_-walking home-_

Amu Nadeshiko and I walked home Amu left first then it was just me and Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko made small talk… she was pretty like her brother… WAIT DID I JUST CALL NAGI PRETTY! I just called him Nagi too didn't I!!!!

"Bye, Rima!" Nadeshiko said looking kinda sad and happy

"Bye bye Nadeshiko!" I said Giving her a smile

She smiled back. I was running home, I'm not very sure why I was running though but when I got home I sat on my bed and did something I knew I'd regret a little bit in a way. I wished that I could be a better person I knew what I wanted to do I knew what qualities I was missing. I wanted to sing, act, be smart, be nice, be prettier**(Rima! You baka you already are pretty!)**, be athletic and I still wanted KusuKusu. After that I went to bed.

_-Next Morning- _

"EH!!!!!!!" I screamed as I looked at the bottom of my bed and saw guardian chara eggs!

_To be continued!_

**Fate: Did you like that chapter? I think it was short =/ sheesheeshee!**

**Nagi: fate… Why did you laugh like that.**

**Rima: Yeah, why DID you laugh like that**

**Fate: Cause a certain blonde and a certain purple-head should be together**

**Rima: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fate: Bye Bye!! I think Rima is going to kill me sheesheeshee!**


	2. Kuru! You little punk!

**Fate: Lets see who Rima's eggies are!!!! Wheeee!**

**Nagi: Fate has seriously lost her mind. Hasn't she?**

**Rima: Duh! Disclaimer goes to nagi…**

**Nagi: Fate Owns nothing!**

_-Rima's Bed room-_

_-Rima's POV-_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!!" I screamed and yelled excitedly, my mother came up and asked if I was ok. I just told her I had a bad dream. So I put the 4 eggs in my back got dress and ran out the door racing to the guardians hangout … even though it was Saturday we still had work to do.

"AMU!?TADASE!?NAGI!?YAYA!?" I yelled while everyone stared at me. Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai weren't there

"Rima-chan don't yell! What's wrong!" Amu whined.

"Look!" I turned around put the eggs in my hand and showed everyone.

"R-Rima-chan has more eggs than Amu-chan" Tadase exclaimed widening his eyes.

Yaya fainted, it was probably from a sugar high I swear that girl is going to end up being diabetic!

Amu and ran were poking the eggs.

Nagihiko was looking at them in awe.

"What?" I said

"I wonder what type of eggs they'll be!?!?!??!" Yaya yelled, looks like the sugar high lady woke up.

Just then one of the eggs starting shaking it was similar to Kusukusu's egg but it had a music note and a guitar on it.

It opened! Out came a chara with black hair with red streaks and was wearing the most awesome punk clothes ever!!

"Hey, My names Kuru, I was born from the desire of singing and acting!" The little chara said.

"Hi Kuru!!!!!" Yaya yelled, yaya shut up!

"I love your hair!" Miki said raising one eye brow and starting to draw her hair. Rhythm hugged Kuru as usual he hugged everyone! Kuru blushed a light pink. Pepe's eyes shined I think she thought this was her new sister to bother! Hahaha! Looks like Kuru was popular too!

"Looks like Kuru is very popular! And pretty…" Amu said while admiring Kuru haha suckers kuru was manipulating them! I could tell! Looked Like Nagihiko could to he came over to me and whispered " Kuru is manipulating them! Hahahaha!" He laughed I laughed a little too.

" Rima! Lets do a chara change!" Kuru said and then a quitar was in my hands and there were two red and black streaks in my hair and I was singing teenagers by My Chemical Romance!

"_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the booksTo make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do"_

I was playing the guitar too!

"_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk'_

_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads,Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine"_

I smirked

_"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"_

_"The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did"_

_"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"_

Its was soooo cool I felt like I could do anything!

_Ohhh yeah!_

_"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"_

_"All together now!"_

everyone started clapping.

"_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"_

_[x2] _

Then the chara change was done I look at my self and said "Wow! Kuru that was awesome!"

"It was me who helped you know the lyrics and the song but that was your voice" Kuru exclaimed happily.

" Rima that was awesome!!!!!" Amu yelled and tackled me then all of a sudden every one was tackling each other and laughing!

"Hahahaha!" I was laughing so much that KusuKusu chara changed with me and did bala-balance!

"Bala-Balance!" I was laughing and tears were streaming down my cheeks and we were all laughing.

After we were done laughing we went to the park and played with our charas until we saw 7 x-eggs.

"Rima! Can I Chara Nari with you!?!" Kuru said while her eyes twinkled.

"Sure!" I said excitedly

"Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!" We all yelled!

"CharaNari: Amulet Spade!"

"CharaNari: Platinum Royal!"

"CharaNari: Dear Baby!"

"CharaNari: Beat Jumper!"

"CharaNari: Punk Drop!"

Ooh! I was wearing black skinny jeans a Black shirt with the abbreviation: MCR, dark red converse and my skinny jeans had a chain and I had black hair with reds streaks I also had a guitar

"Oooh!!!!!! Rima looks cool!" Everyone said in harmony.

I sweat dropped, I did look cool though!

"Burning Guitar" I screamed and Strummed my guitar once and then a fire went around the x-ggs and they were purified!

"Sorry Amu, Kuru did that not me!" I Said shyly.

"Its ok rima chan!" Amu said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Lets go home!" Yaya said lazily.

"Okay!" We all agreed and walked home.

_To be Continued !_

**Fate: It was short... But! Like Rima's new chara Kuru? She rocks literally! **

**Nagi: Yeah I think her transformation makes rima look h-**

**Fate Clamps hand over nagis mouth**

**Fate: Don't wanna say anything to make her kill you…Bye!!**

**Rima: Bye! -dark aura glowing around her- …. Nagi is soooooo dead!**

**Nagi screams and runs while rima chases him**

**Fate sweat drops**

**Fate: Bye!**


	3. Two Unexpected kisses?

**Fate: Tick! Tick! Tick!!!!! X-mas chapter!**

**Rima: You're not going to make me do something you'll regret right?**

**Dark aura shows around rima**

**Fate: E-eh n-no maybe…**

**Nagi: What will rima do?**

**Fate: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NAGI!**

**Nagi: Squeak?**

**Fate: I own nothing nothing nothing!!!!! La Di Daaaaaa!Also I know there isn't much nagi soo… there shall be more nagi!!! -Laughs like Tadase-**

_  
-Rima's POV-_

_-Royal Garden-_

I sat there sipping tea looking at the day it was the 24th of December! I thought about what everyone would want for Christmas _… _I still didn't know what I wanted! Amu and Yaya were setting up for the Christmas party the guardians were having it was a formal party. Amu asked me to sing 'Do you hear what I hear' Flyleaf style! Hahaha! Easy! The party was in the royal garden but we were having other people in here for once! Haha!

"Hey Rima can you do a practice right now?" Amu and Yaya said.

"Sure!" I said and smiled

"Ready?" Amu said. I nodded.

_"Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_Way up in the sky little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_A star, a star_

_Dancing in the night_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

_With a tail as big as a kite"_

My voice got stronger. And amu was doing the echo part quietly in the background.

_"Said the little lamb to the Shepard boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_(Do You Hear What I Hear)_

_Ringing through the sky Shepard boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_(Do you hear What i hear)_

_A song, a song_

_High above the trees_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

_With a voice as big as the sea"_

_"Said the Shepard boy to the mighty king_

_Do you know what I know_

_(Do You Know What I Know)"_

I started smiling wider

_"In your palace warm mighty king_

_Do you know what I know_

_(Do You Know What I Know)_

_A child, a child_

_Shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold"_

_"Said the king to the people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_( Listen to what I say)Pray for peace people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_(Listen to what I Say)The child, the child_

_Sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light"_

I closed my eyes

_"He will bring us goodness and light "_

I opened my eyes smiling

Hehe another good one! Except I didn't use Kuru this time!

Amu had her eyes wide open Yaya was shut up for once and the boys well they looked like they were about to faint from my awesomeness! Hahaha!

"Rima-chan is going to make the crowd go wild!" Yaya and Nagihiko said although Yaya was screaming it.

"N-no I won't " I said stubbornly. Hehe, I guess being stubborn triggered one of my chara's eggs because the light pink one with a smiley face and …lipstick? I hid behind my char what if this one wanted to play with my face!?

"Amu!!" I said quietly.

"Hm?" Amu said looking quite bored.

"The egg" I said I pointed to the egg on the table moving.

Amu and Yaya gasped, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase, and purple head weren't here they were out getting supplies and stuff.

When the egg started to float in the air we all sat down. Just then purple head and Tadase walked in carry a bunch of bags. I hear Tada-gay gasp and purple head and him dropped every thing… baka.

My egg cracked! I heard another batch of gasps and we all looked at it! She kind of looked like Dia when she was with Utau except she was wearing pink clothes. And she had on makeup that look like an expert had done it she also had… cat ears,

"Hi! I am Amersia I am Rima-chan's would be self! I like being nice to others and making people pretty!" Amersia said while smiling at every one. Nagihiko's jaw dropped even my charas never smiled at him! Hahaha!

"Hello Amersia! Why do you have cat ears?" I said and she came to sit down on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure but they're fake" She said as she took off the ears. Thank god! I didn't want Ikuto to like me!

With Kuru and Kusukusu. The girl charas floated away and talked to each but when they came back… looks like and Amersia hurricane struck them because they all had new clothes on and had their hair done and had makeup on! Rhythm must have died right then! Poor rhythm! They were all so pretty!

"Y- d- uh" Rhythm tried to say something but it came out as nothing! Hahaha!

"Hi Rhythm!" They all said while passing him. Omigod! It was soo cute and funny!

"Well I have to go home" Yaya said. Amu and Tadase were going on a date so that left… Me and HIM.

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hi Rima-chan" Nagihiko said slyly. What was he planning!?!

_Poing!_

"Hi Nagi!" I said and smiled at him. This wasn't me this… Amersia! Looks like he didn't notice my character change!

"Rima-Chan…" He said… oh no looks like Rhythm was going to take advantage of this situation…

_Poing! _

Rhythm character change with Nagihiko so now he was a flirt and now I was nice noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

He leaned down and our faces were inches apart Me/Amersia blushed.

"You look awfully pretty today" Nagihiko/Rhythm said cooly.

"Th-thank you" Me/Amersia replied stuttering. Then he kissed me! He kissed me while Amersia was in control of MY body! So of course she didn't fight back and of course Nagihiko probably wasn't in control of his body because he still had headphones around his neck! I could see Rhythm and Amersia in the back ground flirting!

Then I heard a poing and Nagihiko's chara change was undone so he back away with his eyes wide open.

My chara change was undone too, finally! I blushed then turned around grabbed my stuff and started to walk home noticing he was going the same way as me.

"Are you following me?" I said and kept walking.

"No, My house is the same way as yours" He said. I was almost at my house when he turned and said goodbye. I forgot that I was going over Amu's to get ready for the party in 30 minutes. So I started running home.

When I got home I took a shower got dressed and then went to Amu's.

Utau and Yaya were already there. We went up to Amu's room took out all the makeup and any other beauty product you can think of!

"Leave this to Amersia!" Amersia said.

"From a girl who can't apply makeup to one who can: Character Change!" Amersia said.

About a minute later we all look like movie stars our hair was straight we had on makeup that could match anything.

Then Miki chara changed with amu and made us dresses!

Miki made me a gold on that was tightly fitted and was a above my knees a little bit and it spaghetti straps. Amu was wearing a long black one with spaghetti straps and Yaya was wearing a pink one like ours and Utau was wearing a blue one like ours as well.

We looked amazing! We had rented a limo so it came to pick us up.

Then We went to go pick up the boys at Tadase's place.

They didn't see what we looked like and we didn't see what they looked like either because we had a divider between us! They weren't supposed to see what we look like until we were there. After about 20 minutes we were at the royal garden and it was 8:30.

Us girls ran into the royal garden so they couldn't see us yet!

We and our charas were dressed up So we sat down and waited for the guys to come in.

We giggled when we saw their expressions. They look quite nice too! They walked very very slowly up to us and sat down. Another batch of giggles came! Rhythm hugged every girl chara… Hahaha. Sucker can't have every chara no can you!? I was so glad Amersia hatched she saved the day. People started pouring in. Once everyone was here it was time for me to sing… Amu Yaya and Utau got on stage with me. Amu and Yaya were playing the piano together to make it less complicated. Utau and I were singing together.

Utau sung with me and did the echo.

At the end of the song most of my fan boys fainted. Utau and I curtsied. While amu and Yaya stepped of the stage. Next was my favorite song ever playing 'If my heart were a House by owl City!' a bunch of boys asked me to dance with them I just said no thank you politely until Nagihiko pulled me up and made me dance with him.

"N-Nagihiko!" I whined. And he smiled and put my hands round his neck while his hands were on my waist…Eeeep!

Amu and Ikuto were dancing Kukai and Utau too. I spotted Kairi how did he get here? My eye brow raised.

Yaya ran over to Kairi and made him dance with her and Tadase cut Ikuto out the dance with amu and danced with her . I just remembered who I was dancing with. My fan boys looked like they were about to kill Nagi, and Nagi's fan girls were totally going to kill me. Ahhh!!!! I called him Nagi twice! I felt safe in his arms… I looked at his face his eyes were warm brown and…and mesmerizing. Sigh! He looked down at my face and next thing I know the was over. I walked away and blushed he actually look really nice…

Us guardians went outside and just went on with being guardians.

I hugged Nagihiko for the first time ever and he look surprised and hugged me back. I think I was beginning to like Nagihiko…

-Christmas morning-

I woke up. My charas were still sleeping so i put their present in front of their eggs even the ones who had not hatched yet.

I ran down stairs Mama and Papa were waiting for me.

They allowed me to open what i got. I got a new gaga manga, A karaoke machine and an iTouch.

Yay!!!

**Fate: Just loved that chapter didn't you!?**

**Nagi: I loved it more than anything in the world! **

**Nagi gets all dreamy eyed**

**Rima: I-I guess that wasn't so bad…**

**Fate: Rima admits it! Bye!!**


	4. We sleep together Eh!

Yaya: Hiya! Don't you think Rima is like bipolar now with all her charas! Hahaha!'

Ikuto: Totally!

Fate: Watch out she going to kill you now!Rima: Ikuto!

Dark aura surrounds rima

Nagihiko: Rima! so pretty! *sigh*

Rima's aura goes away

Rima: thank you hehe!

Fate: I own nothing if i did Ikuto and amu would be together and tadase would die on mars...

_**-**Amu's House-_

_-Rima's POV-_

"Rima it's time to go meet everyone!" Amu yelled while yanking on a blue shirt.

"Ok!" I said while checking my self in the mirror, I looked quite well! I was wearing a beige skirt and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt.

We were walking to the park to go and meet everyone because Utau needed to tell us something.

We spotted Utau and Kukai sitting together on a bench. We walked over and sat down next to them.

"So, Utau what's so important?" I said.

"Wait until everyone is here so i don't have to waste time saying it over!" She said going all I'm a diva I'm superior to you!

Everyone came in little groups.

Once everyone was there Utau started to talk.

"Ok... So my manager bought tickets to America for us all!" Utau said very excitedly.

"America!? Which part of America!?" I said jumping out of my seat.

"Alaska!" Utau exclaimed.

"But isn't Alaska like wicked cold?" We all said.

"Yes, So pack warmly, we're first class and we leave tomorrow at 9:00am! so don't be late...OR ELSE" Utau yelled while her eyes started glowing.

"Ok..." I said unsure that i would be allowed to go.

"Don't worry Rima we'll make sure you come!" Amu said quickly.

"Ok meeting over!" Utau said dragging Kukai with her.

Amu walked home with me.

When we got to my house I told her to wait outside.

I walked inside and they were fighting... my dad stomped out of the house and my Mom ran up to me and hugged me with tears streaming down her face.

"Mama...Can i go to America with my friends?" I said shuffling my feet.

"Yes, Yes it would be best to go for awhile... your father isn't liking you for some reason lately." Mama said.

"Thank you mama! Thank you!" I said happily and I ran up and hugged her.

I ran up to my room with Kusukusu, Kuru, and Amersia following me.

I got one of my big bags and started packing my warmest clothes and a north face jacket.

My charas had little north faces too!

Kuru Had a black one KusuKusu had a customized red one with stars and Amersia had a light pink one.

I went to sleep quite early and woke up at 7:00. Time to get ready!

I went into the bath room and took a shower then brushed my teeth got dressed did my hair and my chara accessorized me!

I was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark red shirt and black converse, Kuru helped me pick my clothes, Amersia did my makeup. I had on pink eye shadow, mascara, eye liner and that was pretty much all. KusuKusu helped me find as many gag mangas as she could find. it was 8:30 by the time i was done and amu came to pick me up. Unfortunately Nagihiko was in the car too!

By the time we got to the airport it was 8:55 and Utau was screaming at us about be late.

Once we got on the plane guess who i had to sit next to? If you guessed Nagihiko then you're right!

Nagihiko was bored and was playing with a lock of my hair.

My charas were busy wandering around with the other charas. i noticed after about 3 hours that everyone excepted me and Nagihiko were asleep...Eeeep!

Nagihiko turned to me.

"So umm How are you?" He asked.

"Could be better." I said blandly"Why?" He asked looking concerned even though it was no big deal.

"Something has been bothering me..." I said

_-Nagihiko's POV-  
_

"Which is?" I asked"Mumble Mumble Mumble."

She said something but i could hear.

"I...I...I..." She was stalling a little I guess

"You?" I teased"I...like You..." She said shyly playing with her fingers.

"I like you too." I said with a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"No, I don't just like you I...." She was trailing.'

**Fate: Cliffie! Nah jk Hahaha!**

"I love you" She whispered.

"Rima... I love you too..." I said staring right at her.

"R-really?" She said surprised.

"I didn't think i would like you at first, but I wanted to know more about you, and the more I found out about you the more I was in love with you." I looked at her and smiled.

"So Rima does this mean we're dating?" I said in a teasing tone."Uh...Yeah i guess" She said looking away.

She leaned on my shoulder and I put my head on thing i knew we were asleep.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I said teasingly.

"Good Morning" She said and yawned.

Just as she was about to close her mouth i had a weird thought I kissed her, hard. I nibbled her bottom lip my tongue just begging for an entrance. She granted me access Hehe my tongue searched out every inch of her we heard someone about to get up so we pulled away.

She started reading a gag manga and I read some book. It was Ikuto he came over and sat on the other side of Me and whispered in my ear.

"You like her right?" Ikuto whispered while pointing to Rima."Yeah, just don't tell anyone" I replied a little shocked that the perv could know so soon.

"As long as you do what I say when we play truth tomorrow ha-ha!" Ikuto said.... he was scaring me now.

Another agonizing 6 hours and we were in Alaska. We put on our jackets and got ready for the was so pretty!

We went to the hotel we were staying at and the lady gave us our key. We had a huge room it was divided into two. one side for the girls one side for the boys... we all got settled. it was about 12 Pm when Ikuto said: It's time for truth or dare!

Mine and Rima's eye widened, what was Ikuto going to make us do!?

"Nagi truth or dare?" Ikuto said and his eyes said say dare or else.

"Dare..." I said looking like i was perfectly fine but on the inside I was being tortured by the thought of what Ikuto would make me do.

"Haha. K, I dare you to kiss Rima until you run out of breath. Also it has to be in the closet" Ikuto said while else gasped in horror. I knew it was going to be hard not to go to far and spill our little secret. and Rima knew too that if she did something that she wouldn't normally do Yaya would tease us forever! We went into the closet shut the door and kissed for about 3 minutes and then we fainted from lack of oxygen.

_-Rima's POV-_

I woke up and me and Nagi were laying on the floor in front of everyone who were staring at us...hugging?!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed and jumped up and went and hid behind amu.

"What happened?" I asked in fake horror.

"You passed out from lack of oxygen when you were kissing." Amu said quite simply like it was no big deal.

"Creepy..." I said rolling my eyes.

We left the guys room and went to ours Yaya was asleep so we dragged her to her bed.

Ugh, Yaya snores! I went down stairs and bought another room so i wouldn't have to listen to her snore.

I was just about to open the door when i someone touched my shoulder, I almost jumped and screamed but it was only Nagi.

"Thank god it's only you, I thought it was a pedophile or someone creepy." I said a smile playing on my lips.

" Exactly why are you getting another room" He said leaning me against the door." Yaya snores..." I rolled my eyes.

"Can i come with you Rima? Kukai hits in his sleeping and i have to sleep nearest to him" He whined a little bit."Fine" I mumbled and open the door, Crap there was only one bed!

We both got in the bed...ewwww! even though i loved him it was still weird!

He pulled me in for a hug i realized that her no shirt on...His chest was so smooth ah! Rima back away from perverted thoughts!

I hugged him back and i fell asleep like that. I woke up at 6:30 American time for once i woke up at the appropriate time!

"Nagi?" I said checking if he was awake... but of course he was he kissed my cheek then ran back to the other room. I was staying here!

_-10 minutes later-_

"Kuru, Kusukusu, Amersia I know you here so lets go up stairs!" I said quietly.

We walked into the room when everyone looked at us like wtf?

"What? Yaya was snoring so I went and got another room!" I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not that it's just, Nagi came back 10 minutes ago and you come back now?" Amu said.

"Ooh do you think Rima and Nagi were togetherrrrrr!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Ridiculous!" Ikuto said."Purple head probably got another room because Kukai was hitting people in his sleep" Ikuto continued.

"And shrimp left because cry baby in that corner was snoring. All done" Ikuto Finished.

"Well, Lets go and explore the winter wonderland!" Tada-gay said walking to the guys room.

I got changed into appropriate clothes for this weather.

I looked very different in a good we were done us girls ended up wearing the same thing in different colors! Hahahaha!

When we were done we waited in the lobby for the guys to be done. They came down almost immediately.

"We'll explore in groups one group will be, Me, Amu and Ikuto and another group will be Yaya, Kukai and Utau, Another group will be Nagihiko and Rima." Tada-gay said.

"Woah, Woah wait a minute I have to go with barney!?" I said while pointing to Nagi.

Haha I love playing this act it's fun!"And i have to go with someone who could be friends with a puppet lovely!" He said though i knew we were putting up our i hate you act! I tried to stifle a laugh at least it worked!"Fine." I groaned. More time alone with Nagi! yay!

_To be continued next time!_

**Fate: I liked that chapter! Yay!**

**Nagi: I enjoyed that chapter alot, alot...Rima**

**Rima: I did too?**

**Fate: Rima and Nagi might find someone new next chapter! A new friend a new enemy? Who knows!sheesheeshee!**


	5. New Neko?

**Fate: Rima and Nagi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…**

**Rima: Fate! Shut up!**

**Ikuto: Girl fight!**

**Amu: Ikuto! -smacks Ikuto with a frying pan- Serves you good.**

**Fate: Eh… hehehe -laughs nervously- I own nothing!  
**

_-Somewhere in the snow-_

_-Rima's POV-  
_

"Nagi where are we!" I whined I was getting very cold. I think Nagi didn't know where we were either.

"Umm…I…don't…. know" He said biting his lip.

"WHAT!" I yelled causing snow to come falling down at us.

I started laughing super hard. Next thing I next me and Nagi we laying in snow laughing our asses off!

We stopped laughing when a really tall girl with pitch black hair really pale with piercing blue eyes came up to us and asked

"Are you ok? " She said and smiled.

"Yeah, We're just kinda lost" I said brushing the snow off me, Nagi doing the same.

"Well, my name is well people call me a lot of things but you can call me any of these: Sina ,Taylor or Sadie. I'm lost too." She said smiling. She seemed very nice.

"Ok I guess we'll call you Sina" Nagihiko said.

"What are your names?" Sina asked and tilted her head a little.

"I am Mashiro Rima, Call me Rima!" I said and shook hands with her

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko call me Nagihiko" He said and smiled.

"Cool if you want to know my last name its Fujiwara!" She was a very nice girl and then I noticed a little figure sitting on her shoulder.

"You have a chara!" I exclaimed excitedly, new friend with a chara! Yay!

"Yeah. ~Nya" She smiled and the Chara came of her should.

"Hi I'm Koneko but of course that would be my name I have kitty ears ~Nya!" She said.

I studied the cute chara she had snow white ears and black hair piercing blue eyes like her owner then looked alike. She had paws like Yoru but they were black. She was wearing black shorts and a black shirt with a white star. She was so kawaii!.

"I'm guessing you want to be a Kitten?" Me and Nagi asked in unison.

"Yeah but she also is for other things to, like being athletic! Hehe!" She did little movements to go with it. "And a ninja ~nya" she said shyly.

"Well I guess we should try to find out where we are." I said then I saw the hotel we were staying at.

"Sina wanna come and meet the others?" Nagi asked. Sina looked shocked and then nodded following us down to the hotel.

"Hi Nagi, Rima!" Amu said. Sina was hiding behind us.

"Hey, We met someone on the mountain." I said me and Nagi stepping to Sina's sides.

_-Utau's POV-  
_

"Hi, I am Sina" The new kid said. I recognized her from somewhere I just don't remember where!  
I felt connected to her some how!

_-Amu's POV-  
_

"Hi Sina, I'm Amu!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'm Hotori Tadase" Tadase said.

" Kukai."

"Utau."

" Aren't you that singer?" Sina asked smiling. She was a very smiley girl!

"Yup!" Utau replied happily. Utau seemed to like her.

"Yo, I'm Ikuto" Ikuto said looking at her. Ikuto liked her more than Utau i think just because she was a kitty girl!I started to feel kinda wierd...

"And I'm Yoru ~Nya" Yoru said Looking at her intently.

"You're a kitty too!" Sina and Koneko said at same time. Looks like They were going to be friends.

"I'm Yaya! Yaya likes candy!" Yaya yelled.

"Nice to meet you all!" Sina said

"Can Sina stay in our hotel room!?" Yaya asked her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah" Utau said the others agreed.

" Yay! Yaya is super happy now!" Yaya yelled holding our hands and dashing to the room.

_-The room-_

_-Rima's POV-  
_

" I see we have a new commoner!" Kiseki yelled.

"Shut up Kiseki!" Yoru whined while talking to Koneko.

Koneko giggled.

"So, lets learn more about our new friend, shall we?" Tadase said while sparkling.

"Weirdo! The shim sparkles!" Sina yelled and we all started laughing. Ikuto seemed to like that one.

" Well anyways I'll tell you about me" She said.

"Ok, so I'm in 7th grade I like sports, and cats I got my chara's when I was 8. Nothing else important…oh yeah and I'm transferring to a um… Seiyo middle school next year I think that's what it's called" She ended.

"We go to Seiyo!" About half of us yelled.

"Wait! Chara_'s?_" I asked.

"Yeah, I have another one but...shes kinda different! " She exclaimed and smiled real wide.

A little chara came out of an egg with trees all over it. It had long cascading light purple hair was wearing a black and had a bow and a dagger.

"Hi I'm Sugar I'm like that girl over there! " She said pointing at Yaya and went back into her egg.

"Yaya wants to see Sina's chara change!" Yaya yelled/asked Sina.

"Ok…" Sina said.

_Poing!  
_

" I bet you all can't catch me! Hehehe!" She said I noticed she had white ears and a white tail…

"I bet I can!" Kukai challenged

" Try Me!! " And with that Sina left with Ikuto and Kukai chasing her. They had character changed too!

_-Sina's POV-  
_

"You can't catch me!" I said in a sing-songy kind of voice.

I was impossibly fast and running out in the snow. The others where watch me being chased, and laughing every time Kukai lost his footing. Ikuto didn't lose his footing once, Like me.

" I sooo bet I can!" Ikuto yelled gaining speed. Ikuto was fun I didn't see why the others didn't seemed to talk to him as much.

Oh yeah that's right amu said he was a "Hentai cosplaying Nekomimi" Hahaha! I thought other wise!

Ikuto finally caught me.

"Ahhh!!!" I yelled when he tackled me.

"Caught you." He whispered in my ear.

"Indeed you did!" I chuckled. We got up and came over to the others.

"Cats Hahaha are-hehehe weird!" Amu said laughing.

"I know! We are weird! Aren't Ikuto? Hahaha!" I said laughing.

"Yeah." He started laughing too.

_-Rima's POV-  
_

"Damn, Sina is funny!" I said laughing more than usual.

"Yeah she is!" Nagi said laughing along with me. We've been watching Sina do some funny stuff for hours!

"To fucking bad we have to leave soon!" I said sadly.

"At least she's coming with us! She is a nice person and cool!" Utau said thoughtfully.

Everyone liked Sina she was very nice! She had great personality, Sporty, super funny, pretty Hahaha! Everyone knew she was pretty!

_-Next day-  
_

"WAKE UP!!" I heard Yaya and Utau yelling.

"We have to leave in 3 hours were going to Massachusetts next so start getting ready to leave! Oh and Sina do you have anybody here with you?" Utau asked raising an eyebrow.

"uh…No, I actually have always lived alone! My family left me a fortune when they left me." She said and tilted her head at everyone who was looking at her like What!?

"Um…I guess that's good I think because I have the whole first class of the plane reserved so I want to know if you'll sit with us!?" Utau said eyes shining like a little kid.

"Of course I'll sit with you!" Sina exclaimed excitedly.

"But just who will you sit next to?" Utau asked quietly shuffling her feet and playing with her own hair.

"Ummm…. I guess anyone!" She said very thoughtfully and Utau grinned very wide...

"K everyone hurry up and pack!" Utau said with flames around her going giant chibi style on us!

_-On the plane-_

_-Sina's POV-  
_

I sat down and Ikuto sat on one side of her and Utau on the other. Utau spoke first.

"You never met my charas, did you?" She asked running her fingers through her hair and smiling.

"No, can I meet them?" I asked politely.

"Yeah!" Utau said. Utau was a very nice person I liked her attitude and style!

"Let's be friends, K?" Ikuto whispered in my ear and I shivered it was a wierd shiver.

"K." I said and smiled at Ikuto. Ikuto was nice like Utau but in a different way.

"Hi I'm Iru!" A little devilish chara said. Then another chara came up to me and said

"Hi, I'm Eru!" She said sweetly. Ikuto Utau and I started to converse.

_-Rima's POV-  
_

"I hope this flight ends soon" I growled.

"Me too! Last time I was on a plane I tried to sleep and woke up aching all over!" Nagihiko said flicking his long… soft, beautiful and…and RIMA SNAP OUT OF IT!

"oh well I'm going to sleep anyways" I looked around the only ones awake were Sina and Ikuto and they couldn't see us so… I kissed Nagi and then went to sleep.

Nagi chuckled.

"Shut up." I mumbled before going into deep slumber.

_-Next morning-  
_

"We're there sleeping beauty" Nagi teased and kiss my forehead.

"Oh yay… carry me I'm tired" I said before going back to sleep.

_-the dream-  
_

_I was in a dark room._

_I looked forward I saw Nagi he was bleeding and bruised._

"_NAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Rima are you ok?" Amu said looking at me. I noticed my surroundings were different we were in a hotel.

"Just a bad dream." I said looking at the clock It was 10:48 PM.

"Lets play Dare… Just like truth or dare but no truth!" Sina said evilly with Utau smiling evilly beside her.

We called the guys in to play Dare.

" I call going first" Utau yelled smiling very, very evilly at Yaya and Kukai.

"K!" We all yelled back.

"Ok, I dare Yaya to… dive into the pool get out poke every person who passes you… then kiss Kukai" Utau said while laughing like a crazy character changed Tadase.

We followed Yaya to make sure she did everything. Then ran back up to the room to make sure she kissed Kukai. It was an awkward kiss!

Next Yaya dared Utau put a bunch of towels in the elevator. It was super funny watching the person going into the elevator get avalanched by towels!

Utau dared Tadase to lick Amu's ear oh my god I thought I'd never hear the end of amu!

"AHHHH! CREEPY HENTAI PHYSCO MANIAC PRINCE!!!!" Amu yelled for about 10 minutes and Tadase said sorry to amu a million times too! Haha!

Tadase dared me to walk down in the lobby and say " I'm Hannah Montana come lick me!" it was creepy.

I dared Ikuto to kiss Sina. Ikuto grinned. Ikuto kissed Sina for 2 minutes! Sina was red with embarrassment.

Ikuto dared me to kiss Nagi then we all went to bed.

**Fate: How did you like that chapter?**

**Ikuto: I don't need amu anymore!**

**Tadase: Good shes mine.**

**Fate: Shut up you two…**

**Sina: Nya!**

**Fate: Sina, Ikuto might not be the one you end up with.**

**Sina: K.**

**Fate: All you have to say is K! K!K!??!?!?!**

**Sina sweat drops.  
**

**Sina: Byezzzz!!!!**


	6. Love songs Tadase sings like a girl?

**Fate: Everyone is going singing today! Yay!!!!!**

**Ran: Go! Go! Amu! Go Sing!**

**Fate: Rima sings a cute song with Nagi.**

**Rima blushes.**

**Rima: S-shut up!**

**Fate: Yaya! Take it away!!!**

**Yaya: Fate-chi owns nothing if she did things would be very different!^^**

**Fate: Oh yeah and I've been kinda getting of track with the Rima and Nagi thing Hehe! Sooo yeah! More Rima and Nagi! Rawr! Or atleast i'll try...**

_-In the hotel-_

_-Rima's POV-_

Ok so I thought today was going to be a normal day but no! We're going to go do karaoke . I was sooo cheating with Kuru this time!

"Singing sing singing Yaya wants to sing sing sing!!!!!" Yaya was 'Singing' I say it sounded like a dead cat… no offense to Sina and Ikuto or anything!

"Yaya! Shut up!" Amu whined. Amu usually never whines! Cross that she DOES whine but not around large groups of people.

"Who here speaks English! I don't wanna be the only speaking English! " Utau yelled looking at everyone. Woah what's up with her? Me Sina and Nagi raised our hands.

"I know how to speak some." I said tapping my fingers on the table.

_Rima-chan can know how to speak a lot of English A voice said inside my head_

_Who are you? I asked_

_Are you my chara?_

_Yes Rima-chan!_

The egg slid out of my pocket it was dark purple. With a brown + sign and a % on it… Here comes smart-ass chara…

"Hello, I am Rani! I'm one of the most intelligent chara's ever known."The little chara said. I looked at her… she had dark purple hair and bright green eyes. She wore a school uniform, Her hair was extremely long and beautiful.

"Hi Rani, I'm KusuKusu." Kusukusu said a little giggly.

" I'm Kuru… Rock on!" Kuru Yelled she was playing her guitar for Rhythm I laughed at the sight.

"I'm Amersia can I dress you up?!" Amersia said while her eyes started twinkling and next thing you know she was playing with Rani's hair and everything!

Tadase starting sparkling talking to Amu…

"Prince!" I yelled right next to amu.

"Commoners! Bow down to your leader! OHOHOHOHOHO!" Tada-Gay yelled like a psycho maniac on crack… Hehe I rhymed!

" Fujisaki Get your king a chair!" Tadase yelled still in his "I'm the king, go screw yourselves I'm most important" state.

"Of course" Nagi smirked then pinched his arm

"Ah!" Tadase yelled. His crown was gone and he curled into the corner.

I noticed my gag manga was gone.

" Who took my gaga manga!" I said while growing into a giant chibi. Everyone pointed to Yaya.

"Yaya!" I looked at her flames surrounded me.

"Yaya-Chi didn't do it! Wahh!!! Rima-chi is scary!" Yaya cried while pulling my gag manga out of no where.

"Everybody listen up!" Utau yelled while Sina nodded.

"We're Going to go do Karaoke right now!?" Utau yelled while there was flames in her eyes.

"If anyone objects Utau will most likely kill you!" Sina said then chara changed and pounced on a piece of string Yaya was playing with.

"String!!!!!!" Ikuto and Sina were playing with the string and almost everyone sweat dropped.

I eventually took the string and hid it hearing them growl and hiss.

"Lets go!!!!" Utau whined aggravated pulling on Sina's hand.

"K, Lets go everyone!" Sina said using her special trick to lure everyone out to the car. Everyone followed… Utau was driving… oh no!

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all screamed getting ready to die.

"U-U-U-Utau!" Tadase said climbing out the car looking quite sick. I noticed everyone had been clutching on to someone… I was holding Nagi's arm (I quickly let go… I wanted everyone to know but…) Amu was holding Tadase, Sina and Ikuto had motion sickness and were hugging each other for dear life (Hehe) when they got out the hugged land and Kukai and Yaya well Yaya jumped on Kukai's lap. Utau came out finally.

"Driving brings out my inner self! weeeeee!" Seemed like Utau was high…

"Did, umm Utau have any 'adult' beverages before we go in the car?" Yaya asked with her eyes wide open.

"No! But lets go sing!" Utau screamed like a little child.

_-Inside-  
_

"Nagihiko and Rima first!" Yaya yelled jumping around.

"Agreed!" Everyone but us said.

"Awww, Fine!" I fake whined looking at Nagi and giving him a quick smile.

"I'm choosing the song!" Utau yelled and chose.

**(A/N Underlined parts are the boy**** and italic is the **_**girl**_**. And both is **_**both.**_Oh yeah this song is Saltwater Room by owl city_**)**_

"I opened my eyes last night, and saw you in the low light

Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore

I was feeling the night grow old, as you were looking so coldLike an introvert, I drew my overshirt around my arms and began to shiver violently 

Before you happen to look and see, the tunnels all around me

Running into the dark underground, all the subways around create a great sound

To my motion fatigue farewell, with your ear to a seashell

You can hear the waves in underwater caves, as if you actually were inside a saltwater room" Nagi Sang 

(Music plays for a little)

"_Time together is just never quite enough"_ I sang softly looking into his warm brown eyes.

"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home" Nagi sang and looked into my eyes.

"_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?" _I sang a little louder still looking at him.

"_We need time, only_ _time_" We sang together in perfect harmony.

"_When were apart what ever are you thinking of?_" Singing alone this time.

"If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?" He sang melodically closing his eyes.

"_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_" I sang and he opened his eyes again. I noticed everyone was swaying to the sound of the music.

"All the time_, all the time" _Once again singing together he hugged me.

"Can you believe that the crew has gone, and wouldn't let me sign on?All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleepI feel as if I were home some nights, when we count all the ship lightsI guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow, we'll turn off all of the lights and set this bottle aglow"

"_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?" _I Sung quite softly.

"_All the time" _Singing to my self.

"_Time together is just never quite enough"_

"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home"

"_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?" _

"We need time, only _time_" We sang together in perfect harmony, of course.

"_When were apart what ever are you thinking of?_"

"If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?" 

"_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_"

"All the time_, all the time" _

The music went on for quite awhile then we sung again.

"_Time together is just never quite enough!" _

"_When we were apart what ever are you thinking of?"_

"_What will it take to break this hint of love?"_

"_So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?"_

"_All the time…" _I ended.

" That was awesome, Rima didn't even use Kuru!" Amu and Yaya Screamed like fan girls.

" Well, I have to admit purple head is a good singer!" I murmured and winked.

" Utau and Kukai!" I yelled at them their heads snapped up to look at me.

"Your turn!" I chose If My Heart Was A House by owl city. **(A/N I know this isn't a duet buy what ever!)**

"You're the sky that I fell through  
And I remember the view  
Whenever I'm holding you  
The sun hung from a string  
Looking down on the world as it ones over everything  
Chills run down my spineAs our fingers entwine  
And your sides harmonize with mine  
Unmistakably. I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me." Kukai started out, Kukai was an Okay singer!

"We got older and I should have known_(do you feel alive)  
_That I feel colder when I walk alone_(Oh but you'll survive)  
_So I may as well ditch my dismay _(Bombs away_)"

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
__If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all and I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you goIf my heart was a house you'd be home."_"It makes me smile because you said it best  
I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west  
Flower Baum perfume  
All my clothes smell like you  
Cause you're favorite shade is navy blue"  
"I walk slowly when I'm on my own_(do you feel alive)  
_Yeah but frankly I still feel alone_(Oh but you'll survive)  
_So I may as well ditch my dismay(_Bombs away)"_  
"Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forthIf my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you goIf my heart was a house you'd be home.

_If my heart was a house you'd be home."_

"Awwww! That made Yaya happy!" Yaya exclaimed her eyes turning to diamonds.

"Sina and Ikuto's turn!" Utau said smirking. I knew exactly what she was doing she was playing Cupid!

"Eh,eh, Ok." Sina said slightly blushing. Sina was at one side of the stage and Ikuto the other side.

" Do you hear me?

I'm talking to you

Across the waters across the deep blue

Ocean, under the open sky, oh my, Baby I'm trying" Ikuto sang he was a surprisingly good singer but Utau sung good too so it kinda made sense! He stretched his hand out to Sina.

" _Boy, I hear you, in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper, across the sea_

_I keep you with me, in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard" _She had a voice of an angel! Wow! She stretched her hand to Ikuto.

"_Lucky I'm love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be comin' home again!" _Singing together they sounded great! It kinda represented them. "Lucky I'm love with my best friend" But I'm not sure they were in love. They seemed just friends.

"_ooooh" _Very long ooh-ing haha!

"_They don't know how long it takes" _Sina started then Ikuto started the same thing.

"_Waitin' for a love like this" _Singing together again.

"_Every time we say goodbye" _Sina starting then Ikuto staring.

"_I wish we had __a one more kiss"_

" _I wait for you, I promise you, I will!" _

"_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again!_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home some day"_

"And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where well meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air

Ill put a flower in your hair" Ikuto hugged Sina. Sina blushed dark, dark red.

"_Though the breezes through treesMove so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning roundYou hold me right here right now"_

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky were in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday"_

"_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. "_

Sina stepped off the stage giggled and saying how fun it was.

I looked a Utau, she laughed. Utau, Utau, Utau! Now I see while El is your chara!

"Last ones are Yaya, Tadase, And amu!"

" NO!!!!" Amu yelled

"I don't wanna sing!!" She whined.

"Too fucking bad, you or I will tape string to you and have Ikuto and Sina follow you ALL day!" Utau yelled turning giant chibi and her eyes turned to flames

"O.k." Amu squeaked.

"We're singing Survivor by Destiny's child?" Amu asked silently

"Yeah you're all singing at the same time so deal with it!" Utau roared

"Squeak?" and then they all go on stage

"Now that you are out of my life,I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,but I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya, but I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya, I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya, now I'm wiser  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,but I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, but I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,sold 9 millionI'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what)  
, I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it(what)  
I'm a survivor (what),  
keep on survivin' (what)  
Thought I couldn't breath without ya, I'm inhalin  
'You thought I couldn't see without ya, perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,but I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,but I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya, but I'm on top  
Thought that it would be over by now,but it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct,but I'm still here  
Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what)  
, I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it(what)  
I'm a survivor (what)  
, keep on survivin' (what)  
I'm wishin' you the best,pray that you are blessed  
Much success, no stress, and lots of  
happiness(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or yo family, yo(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazine(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my christianity(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the  
internet('Cause my mama taught me better than that)  
I'm a survivor (what)  
, I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what)  
, I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what)  
, I'm gonna make it(what)  
I'm a survivor (what)  
, keep on survivin' (what)  
After all of the darkness and sadness, soon comes happiness  
If I surround myself with positive things,I'll gain posterity  
I'm a survivor (what)  
, I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what)  
,I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin'(what)  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what)  
, I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it(what)  
I'm a survivor (what),  
keep on survivin' (what)"

We were all laughing by the time they were done.

"Tada-haha-gay sounded like a Hahaha girl!" I said in between fits of laughter.

"I know!" They yelled back while laughing.

"Lets get going I'm tired" Yaya grumbled

"K," Utau chuckled and started walking towards the car…

Here comes the death trap!

**Fate: The only reason that was long is because of the songs! I own none of the songs!**

**Tadase: Why did I have to sing that!**

**Fate: Because you had to. Stop whining or Mew-chan will come eat you!**

**Amu: Uh, fate… o.o**

**Fate: Bye!**

**Everyone: Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	7. New years eve Suprises

**Rima: FATE! Get your ass over here!**

**You see fate watching Lucky Star**

**Fate: Huh? Wha? NOOOOO!**

**Rima: -Puts fate at the computer- TYPE!**

**Fate: Are they going to die because of Utau's horrible driving!?…**

**Utau: I don't drive that horrible! =3=**

**Everyone: Yes you do!**

**Nagi: Get on with the story!**

**Fate: Fine but you have to do the disclaimer for whining.**

**Nagi: But-**

**Fate: No Buts!**

**Nagi: Fine, Fate owns nothing except Sina and her charas… blah blah blah!  
**

_-In the car-_

_-Rima's POV-  
_

"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UTAU SLOW THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled super loud.

"NEVER!!!!!" Utau screamed at me. I was clutching on to Nagi for dear life!

"UTAU!" Ikuto screamed at her his nail dug deep into the seats.

"UTAU IS GOING TO GET ARRESTED OR SOMETHING!" Yaya cried sitting on Amu's lap eating candy… bad Yaya!

"YAYA STOP EATING CANDY YOU COULD CHOKE!" Kukai yelled at her.

"BUT YAYA LIKES CANDY!" Yaya yelled back at Kukai.

"YAYA WON'T LIKE CANDY WHEN NAGI SHOVES IT DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" Nagi yelled woah! first time I've ever heard him talk to anybody that way!

And then next thing i know... CRASH!

"UTAU!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed looking at her face…

"Lets go before anyone knows we were here!" Utau said panicked we agreed chara change and ran.

_-15 minutes later-  
_

Pant ,Pant, Pant I was getting tired already. I stopped.

"Someone carry me I can't run any longer!" I said tiredly and I collapsed as if to point it out.

"Who wants to carry her!" Yaya shouted… jeez Yaya shut up!

"Nagihiko!" Amu volunteered Everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Fine!" I said to tired to "argue" . Nagi picked me up bridal style then I fell asleep in his warm arms.

_-At the hotel-  
_

"Rimaaaa?" Poke

"Rima?" Poke poke

"Rimaaa? Rimaaa?" Poke poke poke poke

"WHAT!?" I had a good dream when fell asleep.

"Sorry Rima, its just Yaya just HAD To wake you up. No one else is awake and wants to play with Yaya." Yaya said sniffling.

"Yaya! I'm tired! Go to bed" I whined laying back down only to find someone next to me.

"A-" I was about to scream but someone covered my mouth.

"Its just me." Gosh it was a Nagihiko I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered yelled.

"Hiding from Kukai…" He whispered back and fell asleep.

Ah he's hugging me in his sleep and he won't let go! I don't want the others to think weirdly about this when I wake up… it was a comfortable position though… Nagi was so warm I felt my self falling to sleep.

_  
-4 hours later-  
_

Blink blink… What. The. Hell. Nagi was in my bed so I shoved him of and he landed with a thud.

"Get in your room, now." I hissed and rubbed my eyes. No one was awake except us, good.

"And, sorry, I just don't want anyone thinking weird things…" I added with a stupid giggle.

He smiled back and went to his room.

_-5 hours later-  
_

"RIMA! ITS TIME TO GET READY AND GOOO!" I could hear Yaya yelling right in my ear.

"All right all right, where did my soup of chicken go!?" I said still half asleep.

"Does Rima have a crush on Nagi?" Yaya whispered in my ear.

" I d- Hey! I'm awake! Jeez Yaya!" I tried to say calmly waving my arms around.

"Utau said we're leaving in… 2 hours so get ready!" Yaya said joyfully skipping away singing about cake and lollipops… what the hell?

_- 1 hour later-  
_

"Everyonnnnne vready!?" Utau yelled trying locate us.

"Yes, Master!" We were hiding behind anything because she was high and we were playing games with her.

"Lets goooo childrenzzzz!!" She said in a squeaky voice.

"Hey Utau?" I whispered batting my eyelashes

"Yes, Molly?" She said stumbling.

"I need your wallet." I whisper laughing.

"OOOOOK" She said gave Rima her wallet and fell on Kukai.

"U-Utau get up!" He stuttered and tried to get out from under a passed out Utau.

He eventually had Utau on his shoulders…

"I have Utau's wallet…" I yelled and threw it at Amu who threw at Ikuto who looked inside took everything out then gave Utau her wallet back.

"Ikuto!" Sina yelled at him.

"Bad Ikuto! Give it back to Utau now!!" She yelled.

"No!" Ikuto said like a stubborn child.

"Do I have to get the bucket of water" She growled at him. We were all staring at them laughing.

"No! Not the bucket of water!" Ikuto cried and started handing everything over to Sina!

"Here Utau." Sina said while putting every back where it belong.

_-Sina's POV-  
_

"Hey Sugar!" I whispered looking at my other little chara egg.

"Yes!" Sugar whispered coming out of her egg and yawning.

"We need to get to the studio for a minute." I whispered looking at her.

"K lets go!" Sugar looked at me and smiled.

"I'll be back before we have to go this will be like 10 minutes" I Smiled then ran with sugar to the Alaska studio of All. **(A/N Idk if its real or not!Couldn't think of a name so yeah...)**

"Sina you were almost late go get dressed!" My Manager said rushing around everywhere.

"Yes, Koko!!" I said emotionlessly . I got changed Blue shirt that thingies and black pants with a black belt and … My hair was Very straight!** (A/N Check my Profile)**

"K Sina! Get ready !" Someone yelled from the front of me. Everyone got ready.

"We're on in 5" Another person yelled.

"Hello, I'm Jana Judo And this is our guest the amazing new sensation Sina Fujiwara!" Jana said looking overjoyed that I was here while I walked out onto the stage.

"Hey Everyone!" I yelled enthusiastically, waving my hand then sitting down.

"So, Tell me Sina what does it fell like to be a Singer, Super model, and like one of the best female athletes at age 13?" Jana asked clapping her hands. Jana was 18 just to tell yu so she was kinda wierd...

"Well, To tell you the truth it feels normal… sometimes I met a few people on a resort a couple of days ago, totally unaware of who I am, so I'm actually glad they don't know yet. When It doesn't feel normal that's when I'm being chased around by the paparazzi or being asked for my autograph other than that I say I live a pretty normal life!" I said flicking my hair and crossing my legs.

"Well, see you after this break after that we'll be talking to some famous new song artist!" Jana yelled.

Then we were off air and I chara changed and ran back to the hotel.

"I'm back!" I yelled looking at everyone who was looking at me with bug eyes.

"What?" I said emotionlessly looking around.

"You weren't wearing that when you left!" Amu accused raising one eyebrow.

" Um…" I didn't know what to say.

"Hey look at the TV!" Yaya yelled. Everyones' heads snapped up and looked at the screen and saw ME on Tv talking to Jana.

"Sina! Why didn't you tell us!?" Yaya whined and yelled.

"I was going to tell you but I wanted you to get to know me first." I explained and plopped down on a bed.

"Oh!" Nearly everyone 'Oh-ed' Haha!

"Well its almost new year and we have to get back home!" Utau exclaimed rushing out the door.

_-Back home-_

_-Rima's POV-  
_

"Lets all walk home together" Ran yelled shaking her pom-poms.

"K!" Amu and Tadase said holding and blushing.

"I think this is a lovers mood, Isn't it Rima-Chi?" Yaya said whispering over to me.

"Totally" I said giggling then looking at the two.

"No it isn't!" Amu yelled waving her hands around and Tadase blushed a deep crimson.  
By the time they were done arguing Ikuto, Yaya, and Kukai had gone home.  
My house was first. When we got there we saw nothing absolutely nothing whatsoever . I saw yellow do not cross tape and cried.

This was going to be a horrible new years eve.

**Fate: Poor Rima! Sorry if this was short... having a bit of writers block x.x**

**Yaya: Wah! If Yaya could Yaya would let Rima-chi stay at Yaya-chi's House!**

**Fate: No you wouldn't -cough cough- **

**Sina: Tadase still sparkles, and its creepy…**

**Fate: Lets go before an argument comes up… Byeee!**


	8. Dreams Can be weird

**Fate: Lets get on with this I'm very tired.**

**Nagi: Fate, if you fall asleep will all know Hahaha!Fate: Shut up Nagi or your death shall come soon…**

**Nagi: Fate?!**

**Fate: Anyways -Voice cheers up- I own nothing! Yay!… Also have nice dreams Rima… Nice dreams! xD  
**

_-Rima's house-  
_

"What should I do!?" I sobbed and fell down on my knee's

"You can stay with one of us?" Sina suggested and frowned sad that I was sad.

"She can stay with me." Sina said looking at me, tearing up.

"She could stay with me, in Nadeshiko's old room…" Nagihiko turned to me and gave a small smile for a second.

"But doesn't Rima hate Nagihiko?" Utau asked tilted her head, I then noticed amu and Tadase were gone…

"We'll let our in on our secret. Ikuto take it away" I said emotionlessly and turned to Ikuto.

"Shrimpy-girl and Girly-boy like each other and are dating end of story…Yay…" He said clapping his hands twice.

"Oh ok you two are lovers, then but please stay with me!?" Sina said and giggled like there was no tomorrow.

"The shrimp and the cross dresser…Huh! Never would have thought." Utau said huffing and mumbling.

Nagihiko and I were quiet while walking to his house he called his mother ahead of time just to tell her.

"Welcome Mashiro-san!"

"Please, Call me Rima." I said politely.

Somebody lead me to a room and gave me clothes. It felt so… Clean! And nice. Like a foamy bubble was just surrounding me in my own personal world!

_-Dream-_

I was dancing and laughing and smiling I turned to my side my breath hitched in my throat. Nagihiko! He look even better in my dreams!  
Happy dream… Then it shifted to a dream with… Fridges singing… and it was karaoke night!  
Hahaha I started laughing and my dream shifted again. I  
saw Yaya over a pool of chocolate… going nuts! She jumped into the pool of chocolate and my dream shifted AGAIN!  
Tadase was making out with a card board cutout of Ikuto! WHAT THE FUCK. Another shift in my dream, Amu… Drunk and dancing on a roof with Ikuto…

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
_

_Smack!  
_

Stupid alarm clock, I rubbed my eyes, got up and got ready to go see Amu and talk to her about how much life sucks.

_-Amu's house-_

_-Life sucks Convo-  
_

"-But you know what else sucks?" Amu asked smiling a little bit.

"What?" I asked and giggled being with amu was fun.

"If you're a Buddhist life sucks then you die and then you're reincarnated!" Amu busted out laughing **(A/N Sorry, my friend's brother gave me that joke and i couldn't help but put it in!)**

"Yeah.. Then life sucks more!" I said laughing a bit.

_-Hours later-  
_

"Well, I have to get going, bye Amu!" I said walking out the door feeling a whole lot better.

"Skippy!!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled chasing me.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled scared for my life I was running much faster than usual

"SKIPPPY!" The person yelled again. I was almost to Sina'swhen I bumped into Nagi and hid behind him.

"Rima?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Someone. Was. Chasing. Me." I said and we walked together to Sina's, he looking at me funny. I decided not to ask.

"Bye Rima!" He yelled running off.

"Bye." I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'mgoingtobed" I tried saying but my words stuck together.

" Either you said 'Dead dog burning heads' or 'I'm going to bed' " Sina joked lightly

"Good night genius!" I said laughing

_-Weird Dreams-  
_

_Click clack! Splash!_

"Dum, Dum, Dum I'm a cat, mmhmm mmm" Wtf singing cats and… BOOKS!

"I'm a book I gonna eat chu for midnight snack!" The books yelled at the cats. What's up with my weird ass dreams?

"Cats are bigger than books!" The cats yelled… I wanna get out of this creepy part of my dream before Ikuto shows up and does something to Amuwith the cats.

_Ping!_

Amu was getting married… But was surrounded by 3 different boys! Ikuto, Tadase, And Kairi!  
The wedding march started playing and Amu tripped and all 3 boys started arguing and Amu left and jumped into some random Dudes arms!!  
Ooh Amu, the boys aren't happy with your choice…!  
I heard giggling it was me Utau and Yaya, of course we're the one giggling, nice.

_Ping!  
_

"Yaya must have more!" A savage looking Yaya screamed. Looks like my dream from last night has been continued!

"Rima-tan!" She called out looking at me with glowing eyes.

"What?" I said very, very emotionlessly.

"Eat candy with Yaya! Yay! Yay! Yaya!" She shrieked running around and eating gumdrops off trees…

I ate a leaf off a tree. Yum! It was sour and sweet!

_  
-Morning-  
_

"What a weird collection of dreams… why have I been having them?" I muttered quietly to my self. I opened the door and almost screamed in shock. Nagihiko was standing right out side the door.

"Gosh, Nagi you startled me!" I said and yawned.

" Sorry, Rima-_koi" _He teased he knew I hated it when he called me that! I pouted.

"Don't you dare call me that in public, and since when did you start using the honorific _koi? and also why are you here!?_" I growled a crossed my arms.

"Lets go somewhere today Rima!" Nagi said and looked at me.

"I'll call everyone, I'm not going anywhere in public with only you" I said rolling my eyes

"Aww, Rima!" He whined.

"No whining!" I said and turned away to get dressed, I also pulled out my phone and texted everyone saying :Meet me in the park 12:30.

_-At the park-  
_

"Snow looks like cotton candy!" I heard Yaya yell from somewhere I guess she was close to us too.

"Sure does" Kukai said and threw a snow ball at Yaya while she wasn't looking.

"I declare a Snowball fight!" Yaya screamed while me and Amu started to make a snow fort while Yaya and Utau were busy throwing snow balls at the guys. Amu chara changed with Ran, and Utau chara changed with Iru, And Sina chara changed with her chara Sugar . While me and Yaya just threw snow balls, I was horrible! Yaya was good… So I just sat behind the little snow fort and laughed when ever someone got hit in the face. Then I saw Ran playing with an unfamiliar chara that had on a blue and white tank top, yoga pants with a blue skirt attached and blue and white shoes. Its hair was in a high ponytail and it was holding sparklers that looked like they never went out. I walk over and asked.

"Who are you?" I asked the little chara and it grinned and then I understood it was mine.

"Rima-chan lets go!" It yelled and spun around to do a little dance.

"Wait first what is your name?" I asked while it was sill dancing.

"Noelia!" It yelled. Unique name!

"Now, Lets go Rima!" It danced again.

"Dance, Run, Hit! Chara change!" Noelia yelled. And so then an epic snow war had begun!

_-Many hours later-_** (A/N you can imagine what happens…)  
**

"I'm exhausted! I yelled and feel backwards onto the snow while many others did the same.

"Me too!" Amu said then stretched and yawned.

"Me Three!" Kukai said and collapsed.

"Make me a four" Yaya said and dived into a mountain of snow.

"That looks like fun…" Amu said then looked at Kukai and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"What are you guys planning?" They were smirking at me they grabbed me and threw me into a bank of snow.

"Amu! Kukai!" I said laughing then I tripped Kukai and he feel onto Utau and by accidentally kissed her. When Kukai got up Utau got up stumbling and feel into some snow.

"Lets go home, Its too cold!!" Tadase whined pouting and trying to use his gay sparkle attack.

"If you were a real man you'd suck it up!" I said then I whispered "If you want Amu to like you, You should." That seemed to shut him up. Sina was making tunnels of snow and walking around on her hands and knees. I saw all of a sudden Yaya soar through the air and land on Sina's tunneling crushing Sina!

"Oh my gosh!" Kukai said. Then amu and I started cracking up. Just such a weird image of Yaya soaring through the air again was too funny!

**I did my best considering I didn't have much time because of school, so I hope you liked it!^^**

**School is horrible T^T!**


	9. Surprise?

**Fate: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! A million times Sorry, I have an excu-**

**Rima: No excuse! =D**

**Fate: What's up with that evil, evil little face?**

**Rima: Evilness…**

**Fate: Humph! Well I own nothing… I had writers block until I had an awesome idea! ^^**

**Amu: Awesome idea my ass! **

**Fate: Hey amu, wanna see me kill Ikuto…**

**Amu: NOOOO! I mean Great Idea wonderful awesome Idea! Don't kill Iku! Wahhh! **

_**Surprise!  
**_

_-Rima's POV-_

Today… Today is a good day… but one thing… There has been this X-egg staying in my room… and… guess what? It hatched and is calling me Rima-Chan… Cute little chara though… She had Neon orange hair and reddish eyes, she was also very pale, she was wearing something similar to a maids outfit it was pink with a little white apron, she had on purple shoes and was wearing a green headband and her Hair was short and blonde… She also had a really big gun… Her name was Dragonessa(Weird name) But I called her Nessa or Nessie. She had a little X clip on hear head band. Kawaii little thing! Even though she wasn't mine… still I couldn't help but want her she was too adorable!

"R-i-m-a-Ch-a-n!" Nessa Called out spreading my name apart.

"Yeahhhh?" I said dancing around with Noelia, Kuru, Amersia, Rani And Kusukusu. Noelia was making us dance to something.

"Lets go meet everyone else! I Figured that I can take the X off my headband!" She yelled excitedly… How could SHE be an X-chara?

"Ok… But school first" I said giggling a little bit.

"Aww ok, We'll meet them later!!!!" She Shouted twirling in circles a million times then collapsing into her egg. I looked at her egg… It was golden with blue sparkles but due to the fact she was a X-egg, it was darkened a little bit.

"Ok! I'm ready!" She shouted and I noticed that her X was gone. She was so happy how could she be an X-chara? I'm still wondering about that… _ugh_. Oh well lets get to school…

Woah How did I get to school so soon? I looked down at my feet… What the hell? Those definitely were NOT my feet… I looked up… _oh…._ that explains it Hahaha! Nagi was carrying me but when did he pick me up? Oh My gosh he's carrying me bridal style and he's carrying me! Ahhh!!!!!

"Can you put me down?" I whined.

"Nope." He answered still carrying me while everyone was staring. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Rima, What do you plan on doing with that tongue?" He laughed

"PERVERT!!!" I yelled and tried to jump out of his arms but failed.

"You know every ones looking." I hissed then looked at his neck and sure enough there were head phones around them…

"So?" Grrrrr atleast we're at class now and his headphones are gone.

"Sorry, Rima" He said shyly playing with his fingers… long pretty fingers… Why do I always do this?

"It's Okay…" I sighed couldn't stay mad forever… I turned my head Nagihiko was scolding Rhythm quietly didn't want to seem like a crazy person I guess… Zomg… Sina's in my class! Hehe Sucks this bitchez.. What the fuck why did I just think that, oh yeah I'm crazy!

"Okay, Class today we will be" Nikaido tried to say.

_Ringggggg! _**(A/N My horrible impression of a bell! xD) **

He was cut off! Yay lets go…

"Yaya Is Bored!" Yaya said yelling. Then Amu waved a brownie in front of her face.

"BROWNIES! BROWNIES!" Yaya yelled while everyone else was filtering into the Royal garden. Amu Threw the brownie in the air.

"Amu!" I yelled then Yaya jumped and caught the brownie in her mouth like the little sugar savage she is…

"Oh well…" Amu said fiddling with her nails.

"Um…" Tadag- I mean Tadase started…

"Cat got your tongue" I snickered then giggled… snickered then giggled weird….

"NOOOO! DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Amu and Utau yelled flailing their arms and running around.

"Too late." I heard a voice say.

"Ewww, It's Ikuto…" Amu said giggling. Utau rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Amu, We all know you like Ikuto so cut the façade!" I yelled giggling.

"HOW DID YOU KN- I mean… Ewwww!" She sooo liked Ikuto…

"So you like Nagi, Don't you!?" Amu yelled and I swallowed.

"N-no I don't like girly-purple-head-boy!" I yelled flailing my arms around every where.

" Of course… You don't!" Amu yelled laughing. Kukai was chuckling like an idiot.

"Amu! Shut up!" I whined. Kukai bursted out laughing and Utau was poking me and smirking.

"So you do like him!?" Were they trying to antagonize me?

"No I don't!!!!" I started to fake cry

"D-don't cry Rima!" Amu stuttered trying to comfort me. Utau's eyes looked concerned and Kukai stopped laughing.

"She's faking…" Nagihiko said in a sing-song kind of way.

"NOW OF ALL TIMES YOU SAY IT!?" I yelled I was getting really pissed right about now. "I MEAN SERIOUSLY SHES TELLING ME I LIKE YOU, WHICH I DO AND WE'RE DATING AND IT'S MAKING ME CONFUSED!" I yelled then sat down and went into my ball like formation.

"… Did Rima just…" Amu was lost at words. "Yeah Amu-Chi Rima DID just say she and Nagi were dating…" Yaya said and her eyes bulged.

"Wh-where did you get that Idea…?" I asked not paying attention too much.

"You just said it…" Tadase trailed….

"Shit… Ummm…" I didn't know what to say.

"Okay… I guess we're found out?" I said trying to joke around a little.

"Yup, We were found out Rima-_Koi_" Nagihiko said, he knew I didn't like to be called that in public…

"So you ARE dating?" Amur asked darting next to us.

"Um…Yeahhhh…" I said and He hugged me.

"So we're in the mood aren't we?" Yaya said her mouth turning into a 3 like in anime and stuff.

"Yaya!!" We both whined.

"Hehehe!" Yaya laughed.

"Anyways…" Tadase said starting to go into 'King' mode.

"We have our class 'Olympics' up soon, So us Guardians Have to attend" Tadase said. Then he murmured under his breath "They're not even a lot like the Olympics…" Ugh, At least I have Noelia!

"The events are: Floor mat dancing, Uneven bars, Track, Swimming, and various sports." Tadase said and my eyes sparkled at the words:_ Floor mat dancing, and Uneven bars_.

"Yay! Yaya wants to know which sports!?" Yaya yelled twirling around being a wreck.

"I don't know." He said even though I knew he knew

"You sure as hell know!" Yaya yelled at him… Wow Yaya used the word hell! She's never done that.

"You have to find out Yuiki-san" Tadase said and whistled.

"Awww!" Yaya whined and pouted.

**Fate: That's all I want to do for now =D, I'm leaving you hanging! Mwhahahaha!Rima: Go die in a ditch, bitch**

**Fate: Hehe that rhymed!**

**Rima sweat dropps.**

**Fate: Cya sooooonnnnn! Hehehe!**


	10. Easter's New Recruit!

**Fate: Hey, Hey life sucks, How's your's?**

**Rima: How should we know You still haven't started writing chapter ten!**

**Fate: _Touché… _ONWARD AND… Idk!xD**

**Amu: Can I please do the disclaimer Fate-Chan?**

**Fate: As long as you stay away from Tadase… Sorry but me no likes Tadase! XD**

**Amu: OKAY! Fate-Chan Owns Nothing except Sina and the Charas she made…**

**Fate: Sparkles! Lets go Sina!!!!**

_**Easter's New Recruit**_

_-Sina's POV-_

"When are we going to go to the Games!?!?!??!" I heard Yaya screech while I walked into the Royal Garden.

"What's Up with all the commotion?" I asked emotionlessly, then my phone rang, it was my manager, ugh…!

"I'll be right back it's my manager." I said clearly disgusted. I walked out of the royal garden and climbed up a tree in 5 seconds.

"Hello?" I said waiting or a reply.

"Sina-Chan, I found you a great contract!" My manager yelled excitedly through the phone.

"Who? Who?!?" I yelled back just as excited.

"Easter!" she yelled and squealed. **(A/N Sina doesn't know yet that Easter are the bad guys! No one told her!)**

"I'll meet you at the house after the meeting!" I yelled and clapped the phone shut, Yay finally someone was willing to take me!!!!!!

I walked back into the guardians meeting I'd tell them later. I was too excited!

"The embryo has been…" Tadase droned on and on!

_-an hour later-_

"I need to go!" I said looking at my watch.

"Koneko!" I yelled and chara changed running out the door with Sugar and Koneko.

"Sina!" Koko my manager yelled waving her hands and gesturing towards the black Saab without a hood.

"Hey!" I yelled sliding into the passenger seat. The roof went up and I got changed as soon as the little black divider went up. I was wearing a dark grey tube tope, a black mini skirt, and black heals that showed my toes, I also added some black oversized sunglasses.

"Okay. We're here!" My manager said in a happy tone of voice.

"Okay," I said stepping out of the car only to have a million heads turned to stare at me. I rushed towards the building with Koko following.

"Hello." A deep voice said and we swiveled around to see who it was, my manager was trying to keep her "cool"… can't have what you never did!

"Hello, I am Sina Fujiwara, And this is my manager Koko Konini." I said in a strong voice looking up to find a boy my age instead of what seemed like a old man. **(A/N it isn't Hikaru well it is but…Anyways!…Mwhahahahaha!)**

"Hello, I am Rai Fiinikkusu, I am Hikaru's cousin." A rather Attractive boy my age said in a nice normal voice. Then he whisper "sorry about the deep voice that was Hikaru doing his voice thingy." I giggled, and noticed he had a chara with a tattoo that looked like a music note.

"You have a chara too?" I whispered in a surprised voice.

"Ah, you mean Rhapsody? Yes, He's my chara… and wait you can see them?" He whispered his voices layered with surprise as well.

"Oh, I have two chara's Sugar, and Koneko." When I said their names they came out from my hair.

"So, You like to sing?" I asked study him a bit. He had black hair with blue high lights and almost neon green eyes, I almost gasped, he was beautiful! Wow I just called a hot guy beautiful… something must be wrong with me…

"Yeah, I also like to play some other instruments." He said and then a little blonde boy walk up to me and said welcome to Easter with no emotion and shook my hand.

"If you would Fujiwara-san, can you sing for us?" An Old man said.

"Of Course!" I said determined to make a good impression. I will Sing Return to the sea, I wrote it! **(A/N She didn't really I got it from mermaid melody sad song kinda… should listen to it!)**

I stepped onto the stage and took a deep breath and settle into my singing mode.

The music started to play for a little bit.

"_Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa" _I began and had my eyes closed.

"_Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari" _I put my hands over my heart

_Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau_

_Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no_

_Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte_"

_Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no_

_Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII_

_Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni_

_Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai_

_Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he" _I sung letting a few fake tears fall out of my light blue eyes, And the tempo sped up.

"_Zettai!_

_Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru_

_Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru_

_Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo…" _I opened my eyes a flung my long, long hair around me almost looking like a hair hurricane.

The tempo slowed back down to a sad melody again.

"_Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no_

_Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru_

_Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no_

_Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai_

_Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara" _Tears and more tears stained my face as I sang.

The tempo sped up again, and my words were quick.

"_Kitto!!Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa_

_Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai_

_Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made" _I sung and reached my hands out then pulled them back music played on for quite some time until I got to sing once more and the tempo slowed down a lot and my voice turned soft and kind.

"_Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni_

_Subete ga owatte hajimaru no_

_Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete_

_Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no" _I sung almost high pitched hugging my self while holding out that last note, then put my hand on my heart trailed it out to the right then towards everyone else. Then I heard the little boy, Hikaru say "She will make great use to us." Huh, I wonder what he meant.

"_Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara_

_Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai" _My voice sounding almost happy then back to an almost sad.

"_Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne" _I sung crying, the tears staining my pale face, and then the beautiful melody stopped.

"Well, Fujiwara-san we have a contract!" The Easter director said and handed me the piece of paper which I signed my name on it, Then Rai looked at me and gave me a smile and I smiled a him. He came over to me.

"I guess this means we work together from now on!" Rai said and smirked it looked kind of sad, I don't think it was about me though... It was definitely something else.

"I was counting on that." I said and Smirked at him, my signature Sina Fujiwara smirk, Then Koko left and I felt my self faint but I felt something small hit my back before I fell into unconscious.

I woke up and felt a desire to stay with Easter to find the Embryo.

"Welcome Back, Sina, my newest plot." The little boy said and I smiled he was like the little brother I never had. Then I felt an egg in my pocket, I Took it out it was a new guardian chara egg, I still had Koneko and Sugar but they looked different.

Sugar's Hair was a deep, dark purple and she had coal black eyes and was wearing a red tube top and had black shorts, very short shorts to be exact and had Red and Black butterfly wings.

Koneko was wearing a white strapless dress that flowed out to her ankles, it had a black sash around it, it also had a white hood.  
Her hair was a white-ish color and her eyes wear a light orange and she had her cat ears and a tail and they were jet black, her paws were gone though.  
She had White, orange and black fairy wings as well. My chara's looked so different but in a good way.

Anyways, My new egg shook and out came a chara that looked very complex… she had a halo then a devil tail, pixie wings, and music notes for earrings, there was a flower in her hair, she had a skull on her black top that showed half of her stomach the shirt had barely any back to it, she also had on a frilly dark red mini skirt.  
She had white boots that went up to her ankles and red and black stockings, her hair was dark blue with light blue highlights.  
Her eyes were brilliant bright red, she was beautiful. Then I spoke up.

" I feel different" I said my voice ringing and shimmered it sounded melodic and normal at the same time.

"Yes, you are new, reborn, more powerful." The little child said and I had the urge to hug the little boy but I did not. Then My new Chara spoke to me.

"Hello Sina, I am the Dream chara, I can do anything, my name is Yumi." She said solemnly she seemed like a very mature chara, well mine were anyways, most chara's I have met are childish. Then I saw Rai he took my hand and we walked to Seiyo middle school. It seemed he was enrolled there. I noticed Rhapsody playing guitar on his shoulder.

By the time I looked back in front of me we were there.

The guardians ran up to us I blinked. While they looked at us and suddenly remember I was holding Rai's hand so I let go quickly and blushed.

**Fate: How'd you like that chapter bishes! =D  
Rima: Fate, Language!  
Fate: So what you swear all the time -pouts- anyways say it Yumi, you know you want to!  
Yumi: Don't R&R  
Fate: No no She means do R&R -strangles yumi- Please R&R! Or I'll Call Li-chan to come kick your ass =D not really! xD  
Rima: -Sweat drops- Bye...**


	11. Short, Cat, Bow and Arrow

**Fate: So… Sina is working for Easter…. Are you going to kill me? **

**Rima: It depends…**

**Yaya: Fate-chi doesn't own us, good thing too -noms on candy- she take this away from me and make me mature.**

**Fate: No I wouldn't!!!! Shut up you-you- you Ugly Muffin Head! Just for that you are becoming more grown up…**

**Yaya: Yaya says- Fate-Chiii! Don't use foul language! Wahhh!!!!!**

**Fate: Eh hehehe…I didn't swear…**

_-Rima's POV-_

"Uh… Ummm this is Rai…" Sina introduced us to a boy with blue hair and like… neon eyes! What the hell wasn't neon green like not an eye color? But on the other hand… amu had pink hair Ikuto had blue and Nagi had purple… like a stupid purple dinosaur we all know and love… not… hehehe maybe…

"Pleasure to meet you all." Rai said and then Sina snickered, hmm does she like him?

"Nice to meet 'cha" Amu said and put her hand on her hip while going on all 'Cool N' Spicy' on the new comer.

"Utau, and What are you?" Utau said, well, actually she kinda yelled that last part.

"Eh…" Rai mumbled and flinched, I'm not surprised Utau was scary… sometimes.

"Utau! Be nice I work with this guy." Sina exclaimed, murmuring the last part. Utau waggled her eye brow like an evil villain.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That. _Utau ._" Ikuto asked separating each word very carefully, saying her name in a oddly funny way.

"Wh-When did y-you get h-here!?!" Amu practically yelled, freaking out, because of Ikuto.

"My dear, dear amu shouldn't you always know when I'm hear? Because I always am." Ikuto smirked while Amu turned beet red.

"Y-you SUCK!" Amu yelled before turning on her heels, grabbing my hand a dashing of with me screaming and crying "Help me!!!!!!!!" the last words I heard were "Farewell, Rima-Chan!!" From a very disturbing looking Yaya, well disturbing in a good way? She didn't look like a little kid! Her hair was down and it was very straight, blunt to her chin, And what she was wearing, her school uniform, of course but she changed something's around. Her cute little shoes were now replaced with these let's see, what's that word? I don't like to say it but they were replaced with long white boots that looked almost, _sexy_? Very different for Yaya and she on silver hoop earrings and a pretty, long necklace. Oh yeah Amu's dragging me WHAT THE HELL!!!!

"Amu!!!!!!!! Let me the fuck goooo!!!!!" I screeched, my arm hurt! _Whine, whine whimper_

"Oh, Sorry Rima-Chan." Amu said completely unaware that she pretty much KILLED my arm.

I checked my watched, my cute little watch… woah back track not the time to be thinking about cute watches!! Then I hear 6 little giggles,

"Shut up!" I hissed, while they all shrank back… anyways back to my watch it was almost time to get to class!

"SHIT!!!! Amu!!!~ Its time to get to class!!!~" I yelled and started running full speed towards class, and Noelia chara changed with me, and I pretty much left amu in the dust. Woo! New record! To class in 7.6 seconds!!! I wonder if I can beat that with Noelia? Well whatever, I made it before Amu, Nagi, Tada- you get the picture I made it before the rest of my friends. Then a few of my fan boys came up to me and asked.

"Is it true you're dating Fujisaki-Kun?" and "Rima did you leave us!?" I just shook my head no not wanting everyone to know about us… Sighs of relief…damn fan boys. LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M IN LOVE! Ehehehe… if I said that out loud I swear I'm going to mentally kill everyone with my Signature Rima Mashiro Death Glare, No Copyrights!! I looked up from under my eye lashes…thank god, no one heard me!

"Mashiro-san! Mashiro-san! Mashiroooo!" Nikaidou almost yelled, I looked up at him and glared intensely in a chibi way at him. Haha Coward, He just shrunk back and moved on to Amu.

"Himamori-San!" Nikaidou called and Amu just looked up and started at him emotionlessly

"What." Emphasizing the T in what Amu, looked as if she could kill, but not as effective as my death glare.

Nikaidou tried several times before moving on to Nagihiko who just looked up and answered his dumb ass question… Grrrrr stupid, cute, handsome, hot, sexy Nagihiko… holy fuzzy muffins did I really just think that?

_Ringggggg !!!!_

"Eh!" Nikaidou screamed, scaring away flocks of bird… Hehe stupid Nikaidou!

_-Royal Garden- _

"The brownies shall not be eaten by anyone but… YAYA YUIKI~! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A little psycho named Yaya screeched running around with a tray of brownies, while amu was chasing her. I noticed Sina looked… guilty? No, it must have been my imagination, she's probably just worried about something, shes had a tough life, her sister left her alone, I heard that her sister changed her last named, because she didn't want to belong to her mother and father, that's when they left Sina all alone. Come to think of it, no one knows Sina's REAL name. I wonder…

"Sina-chan?" I asked, I've always wondered her real name…

"Yes Rima?"

" What's your real named… I've always wondered" I said shyly giving a small smile. She sighed.

"K-Kumiko" She stuttered and blush… Her named meant…

"Your named is Kumiko!" Utau yelled almost laughing.

"Doesn't it mean 'Girl with Braids'!" Kukai said chuckling. I started to giggle soon enough almost everyone was laughing.

"Y-yeah, it does…" Sina said looking away obviously embarrassed.

" U-um… Lets get back to work shall we?" Tadase said sparkling trying to lure us in.

" We have nothing to do, So go fuck a ditch." I said, crossed my arms and glared.

"I have to agree with shorty over there." Ikuto said jumping down from the roof.

"Refrain from calling me SHORT, you dumb ass CAT! " I growled, Nagihiko pulling on my arm to keep me from killing Ikuto.

"Woah, Woah, shorty has comebacks." Ikuto said a smirked crossing his arms and leaning against the glass walls of the royal garden. I pried Nagihiko's arms off me and Chara changed with Noelia, and all of a sudden I had a bow and arrow and it I was trying to shoot at Ikuto, chasing him around the Royal garden.

"Eh… Eh R-Rima… Ik-Ikuto…." Amu stuttered chasing us aimlessly trying to make us stop… Dammit almost got his tail that time!"Rima! Your going to kill Ikuto!" Amu yelled running around trying to catch me, but I was too fast. Yaya jump on my back…

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Yaya screamed having fun… for I was apparently going quite fast.

_-one hour later-_

"Finally!" Amu yelled exasperated.

"That was fun lets do it again sometime!" Noelia yelled putting her hands in the air.

"Hey guys where's Fujiwara-san?" Tadase asked.

"Sina? and That new kid Rai. Where are they?" Utau asked blinking looking worried… wait worried? Hoshina Utau Worried?

**Fate: I felt like ending it here sorry for not updating soon enough but I will try to update as often as possible, school sucks so… yeah, Stupid science…**

**Rima: She got a D in science.**

**Nagihiko: R-Rima don't go around telling other peoples business!**

**Fate: Rima!!!!!!!**

**Rima: Ehehehe… R&R, Byeeee!Fate: RIMA!!!!!!!**


	12. Hehe?

**Oh Hi.. I need everyones opinion on this so please hear me out...**

**I need help with some ideas...**

**I'm going to put the next chapter up some time this week**

**And i also need to ask you i f i should...**

**Make a crossover between Shugo Chara And Percy Jackson and The Olympians...**

**Its a Rimahiko... And Percy x Annabeth! If you haven't read the book i'll make sure it starts from the begginning of it...**

**They will all be 12 and eventually turn 16,**

**Summary:**

**They are all Sons and Daughters of the gods, AND Have Shugo Charas, Camp halfblood is getting more mysterious with the chara's around.**

**Certain People Start to get curious, war breaks out, Romance Corrupts.**

**Heart Breaks, Gods, Shugo Charas, And Rimahikoness.**

**Okay so guys tell me if you would read it if i should put it up,**

**Rima is an Idiot Shall be updated soon!**

**~ Love your dear Authoress,**

**Fate-Chan**


	13. Voice In The DarkSporty Chic

Fate: Valentines day is coming up so I'm continuing last chapter and next chapter putting valentines spice into it!

Rima: Its Inspired by the song L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole.

Nagihiko: Love was made for me and You

Rima: Yes it was, now shoo. Damn Nagi…

Fate: Guys!! -whiney- I thought I told you not to say anything about it till next chapter! Wahh!

_**-Outside the Royal Garden-**_

_**-Rima's POV-**_

"Fujiwara-san! Fiinikkusu-kun!" Tadase called out multiple times, damn Rai's last name is a mouthful.

"Found them!" Utau screeched seeing Rai and Kumiko/Sina, hehehe, run off full speed.(A/N Won't be much Rima's POV until the endish. Oh and I'ma be calling Sina Kumiko now and then.)

-Sina's POV-

I bet they think we're dating or something, ugh but anyways…Once we were out of their sight, I chara changed with Koneko, and clutched Rai's hand tighter taking off into the sky's to the Easter building, once they we find that damned Embryo, which I Shall, I'm am taking my leave. **(A/N Sina's personality changed a bit because of when she was knocked out)**

We're almost there. I heard a few people shout "Is that a flying girl?!" Or "My god what is that?" but I didn't care I needed to get to Easter as soon as possible, I had a concert today. I've made… a few new songs since I've joined Easter, with the ability to extract X-eggs… but I also made one in secret -with Rai of course but you don't need to know that- that purifies them.

Usually after I extract x-eggs, I hide from everyone go around back do my "secret" charanari, and purify them hehe, but some times amu beats me there! I almost got caught once, thank got I didn't though I would have been DEAD. Its bad enough the director already hates me enough for "back sassing" him! Humph, he can go to hell if he thinks I'm going to back down.

"Sina, Concert Time" My manager Koko, said and smirked evilly, they did something to her I know it.

"Yes Koko." I said and threw on a nice outfit that made me look goth. I had a fake name for singing. My fake name is Himitsu Usotsuki, I chose it because I feel like, a secret liar, lying to my friends. **(A/N If you couldn't already tell Himitsu Usotsuki means secret liar)**

"Usotsuki-san, its time." Someone shouted from somewhere around me.. I sighed and stood on to my platform that swooped down into the stage. I heard the Music play.

I instinctively open my mouth and the words flew out of my mouth.

**(A/N Do NOT own Voice in the Dark! I changed it a bit to fit the story more!)**

"_Dark Concert" _I Shouted in my normal concert voice.

_"Voice in the Dark! _I shouted_The Melody of Darkness That steals the bonds between your eggs. " _Singing this horrible yet beautiful melody I felt guilty.

"_Voice in the Dark! Now! Let's begin The magnificently beautiful show! " _As if it was just started…

"_Voice in the Dark!_

_My song is brought forth _

_With the echo of the power of darkness!_

_Peace is nothing more but an illusion " _Peace IS only an illusion, in reality peace is just a hopeless dream.

_"Falsely reflected in a mirrors surface. _

_A string made of waves entwines around one another building a tide._

_The demonic energies within our hearts change into a prank-filled vigor. _

_Surely, it would bewilder those weaker than us. " _My heart is truly purely evil for taking away these hearts eggs. I then noticed Rai was playing, a whatever that thing was!

"_Voice in the Dark!_

_A black wave gently plays this melody we sing. _

_Voice in the Dark! It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape _No love, A chain with no shape, seemed to explain my life no one ever loved me, that's why my sister left, then shortly after my parents

_That about you, within this refrain. _

_And steals the bonds between your eggs._

Sounded wrong but hey it worked I guess

_Throw away these "feelings" of love you have. _Yes, throw away the feelings of love. I did not have love, love would not come to me, I was just a ripe apple waiting and wanting to be picked

_nothing more but a dreaming girl would want to have and then try to make,_I am a dreaming girl.

_Voice in the Dark! Now! _

_Let's begin the magnificently beautiful show! _Oh, boy did they know it was beginning

…_Voice in the Dark! Our song is brought forth with the echo of the power of darkness! "_

_"The happy people who think they can protect their love believe too much in their "communication" and they are blinded by such. _

Blinded by happiness sounds like Kukai.

_Voice in the Dark! A black wave gently plays this melody we sing. _

I did a chara change with Yumi and I grew magnificent beautiful black wings

_Voice in the Dark! _

_It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape . _I made a heart with my hand and shattered it, making the x-eggs start to come out.

_Voice in the Dark! Now! _

_Let"s begin the magnificently beautiful show!_

_Voice in the Dark! _

_Our song is brought forth _

_With the echo of the power of darkness! _

_The heart-shattering dark Melody..._

_Becoming fiercer, stronger, hotter... _

_Eddying about within this refrain... _

_This heart-shattering dark Melody... " _I did another heart shattering move and I look before me, there was thousands of x-eggs. I looked at the messed before me and sighed. I will not purify today. Today I will find the guardians and help them, Amu can purify this mess with gay ass Tadase **(A/N Sorry for the Tadase bashing if you are a Tadase fan! T~T)**

I saw them and character transformed with sugar. I was wearing a scarlet corset and black tutu, I was wearing GIANT and I mean GIANT! Platform shoes that wear black. I had fish nets on too. my hair was in a bun with loose hair flowing around it, so I kinda look like and preppie version of a goth. I ran over to Amu once I saw her.

_-Rima's POV-_

"Amu!" I heard Sina yell giggling. Woah wait giggling? She doesn't giggling unless… shes in a character transformation…

It seemed like epic music was playing as I looked as the massive crowd of x-eggs before me.

"Amu, Tadase, Nagi, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, Hentai cosplaying neko-mimi" I said they nodded and we CharaNaried (Is that right).

"Charanari: Sporty Chic!" I yelled then I saw my self and I knew why Nagihiko was blushing a deep red scarlet. This was revealing… I had on a blue belling shirt with no straps, a white and blue skirt and black leggings and black and blue what looked like Adidas.. **(A/n: How the fuck to you spell that xD!) **the skirt was super small. My hair Was up in a high ponytail and I also had black and white leg warmers.

"What the hell!" I screeched!

"No time for that" Amu shouted. Oooh, what this feeling, this energy pulsing through me, Could this be, my attack or something? Yep it was. Get ready for it, the words came to my mouth and flew out.

"Gymnasts Dance!" Great a dance, I twirled around and spun, did back hand springs. Cartwheels. Pretty much everything. When I was done, I look around and all the x-eggs where in some kind of trance like, they were mesmerized. They were following me! Sweet! Just a little fun…

I flicked my finger down, they all were on the ground!.

"Cool" I mumbled and flicked side ways and then they were all on the wall. I flicked in front of me they were in a straight line in front of me.

"SICK!!!!!" I screamed and then giggled.

"Amu your turn" I said giggling still. Everyone helped out before she did it though. LaSalle,what the hell anyways. Amu and Tadases turn!

"Platinum Heart!" Tadase and Amu shout, putting that heart stick thingy and his plum crown on a stick together.

I then undid my character transformation and collapsed and fainted.

**Fate: Mwhahahaha! Cliffie!**

**Rima: Bitch, You made me faint!Fate: Get over it. Your lucky I finished this chapter. I almost lost interest and started dancing again.**

**Rima: Fine, Fine Shut up and stop babbling, R&R My beautiful fans!**

**Fate: They're Nagi's fans too!**

**Rima: Shut up and get in the box! YOUR GOING TO ALASKA!**

**Fate: NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!!**

**Nagi: -Sweat drop- Bye….**


	14. Sorry

**Sorry everyone… I guess I kinda am losing inspiration for this story so… Im putting this story on Hiatus for a while but for now i will be updating one story and one story only and It is called Battle of the Blondes ^^**

**Part of the reason why i never updated was i fractured my collar bone or something like that i forgot.**

**and Also you already know i lost inspiration but anyways heres summary for battle of the blondes.**

Three students the most popular In history of seiyo High have started the biggest fight these high schoolers have ever seen.

Why?

**Thats the short little summary xD**

**Alright bye =(**


End file.
